Life on the Wrong Side
by Silver the Flygon
Summary: Name: Myna Specie: Minun Weapon: Blow Dart. Age: 9 Occupation: Bandit- Wait what? A story that forgoes the old damsel in distress type and does it backwards- a bandit for the hero, a young prince in need of help and royal guards as the bandit-equivalents! What a topsy-turvy world!
1. Chapter 1

Every story that involves bandits of some sort always involves them getting in the way and the hero kicking the crap out of them; usually killing them. And normally young girls would be kidnapped by this roving bands of errr... bandits and held for ransom until the hero saves her and they fall in love.  
What would happen if the story were changed up in a major way; one where the young girl isn't so young and innocent...

"Here's a good target, you guys ready?" A low-grungy voice told his cohorts, 5 of them.  
"As good as we can be Fier, I'm just pumped that we can go back to taking stuff from rich idiots again." A different calm and sleek voice hawked back at Fier, the low voice, and their leader.  
"I love a challenge, better than doing random thefts in small towns. Where's the fun in that?" A very energetic voice piped.  
"There's always fun in it, we just had to lay low for a month after the last time. Who knew that we beat the crap out of a magistrate? And it gave us time to train up the rookie." A quiet but dangerous voice responded.  
"I'm no rookie Heka! I can do just as much as you guys can, and with me, I can make sure that the guards don't interfere." A last voice, this one young and full of pep, rebutted.  
"At least leave one for Tyn, he's itching to beat up something."  
"Yeah! Actually, leave me two Myna!" Tyn said in agreement.  
"Can do. Will do, just watch. Tell me when to hit Fier." Fier nodded and simply said, "Now."

That's when Myna strode out of the dark thicket and into the daylight showing what she was. She was a normal Minun, and a young one at that, holding a blow dart in one hand and in her other hand, which had a leather glove on, was two darts with the essence of pure Sleeping Powder. She aimed and fired at the driver of a carriage that was passing by, quickly making him doze off and fall off the carriage. She then fired at one of the two guards sitting on the back, knocking him out as well. This is when Tyn jumped out to take out the other, and the one remaining inside.  
Tyn was a normal Monferno, brimmed with the joules of fire within him, he quickly ran up to the other guard who barely had time to react about the other and sucker punched him straight off.

At this point the carriage has stopped because no one was controlling the Ponyta, who stopped because they had no driver. The guard inside grabbed his sword and stepped out, only to be hit by a Fire Blast from the side, immediately knocking him out. This is when the rest of the team of bandits came out.

Fier was a normal Mawile, with a gauntlet on his right arm to concentrate energy to create Flash Cannons if needed. He had a scar on his left eye, and his second jaw, named Lady, had razor sharp teeth, perfect for opening anything that had a lock or was behind bars.  
Another was the source of the second voice, a Kirlia named Everace. She was a just a cute as the rest of her kind but they hide a very masterful bandit inside her beautiful body, which deceives many and cause them everything they own.

Last out was Heka, a Nuzleaf, holding a short katana made of sharp grass that somehow stays together no matter what she does with it, besides using fire on it. She was quick like her kind and using leaf whistle, can lull anyone they target into a controlled state, one where she can make them quickly give up anything they own.

Once they all assembled at the door of the carriage, Fier went in and dragged out a whimpering Raichu.  
He calmly put him down, which is when everyone surrounded him. Fier then popped a question no one likes hearing.  
"Give us everything that is worth more than ten Poke and you live or if you don't, we'll kill you and take everything." The Raichu did as he told.

**Later in the Evening**

"Good work everyone. We got a haul of at least twelve-thousand Poke!" Fier exclaimed to the group, which was currently in their secret hideout somewhere inside the massive Diglett Cave.  
"Awesome! We should go on and buy lots and lots of-" Tyn stopped when Heka pointed to Myna, who was making more darts. "-of uhh... food...?" Myna turned to them and surprised them with what she said, "You don't have to stop drinking with me around, I know that I can't have it, and that you guys love it. You all deserve it at the least! But don't get too drunk or we can't strike tomorrow!" They all smiled, knowing Myna could grow up into a prosperous bandit if she had her mindset like this.  
"Okay, Myna stay here and guard our haul, I know you can do it." Fier said while everyone walked, Tyn holding a large bag of gold.  
"Okie-dokey! I'll just be makin' my darts in the meantime, I don't just pop them out of thin air!" Fier laughed at her enthusiasm.  
As they were walking out of the complex cave system dug by Diglett's, Fier thought back on how it felt being with Myna.  
Once all of them left, Myna went back to making her darts, a specialty she attributes to the team helping her get other substances besides Poison Powder; and it showed, her darts were powerful enough to knock-out even the burliest of Machamp.  
_I love this life; it's better than my old one and I have more fun and freedom! And now I'm accepted by the others' as well. _Myna thought to herself, happy with how it's been up to this point. She decided that she made enough, about twenty, so she put her tools away and settled into a makeshift cot, picking a book up to read and relax after a job well done.

_There's always tomorrow though... _She thought to herself before she lost herself in her book.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Another boring day... when will something interesting happen?' _Thought a small light cream colored rabbit-like creature with red highlights on his ears, on his cheek to form a plus and on his tail, forming another plus. A Plusle.

He was Prince Pion and he wasn't really excited by many a thing, but the main thing he loved was adventure.

The rush of the battle and fun of running from dangerous monsters, to the wonder of seeing mystical and enchanting locales. He was all up for it, but his parents weren't.

An adopted child, his parents were sure to keep him in check, out of trouble and being properly trained the many things he needs to learn to become a proper heir the throne. As such he wasn't really into it all and wanted nothing but to leave and explore but his parents had made it impossible to leave for various reasons, one being that he might be killed as he's the heir to a throne marred by blood.

The current King and Queen were very ruthless to there people, taxing high, slaughtering denizens, taking over foreign land, enslaving other kingdoms and abusing their powers' to get what they want; only those given power by them like them. Even their adopted son secretly hates them for prying him out of his real family and forcing him to be their son when he was a child, slaughtering his real parents in the process; the only reminder of his peasantry were the shabby clothes he wore when he first came into the castle, hidden deep inside his closet.

He was currently sitting outside in the rear courtyard, which was surrounded by the massive perimeter wall that ringed the castle grounds.

It was a decorated to the teeth with flowers, shrubs and in the center, a large ornate fountain, of which he was sitting on the lip of the edge.

_'I want to do something... but what? Obviously leaving isn't an option and I have no classes or training today. Maybe I should try and see if I can sneak out somehow.'_

Pion has tried to slip out of the castle before in multiple guises but all have failed due to one key element; he was a mere child and most times, he portrayed himself as a worker only for the guards to recognize the young prince, ruining his efforts and getting him in trouble.

_'There isn't much I can make myself look like as I have no clothing of the sort and... wait... I do have my old clothes... and portraying as a peasant might get me out of here. Pion, you're a genius!' _He got up and ran off to his room, which was in the west tower.

* * *

A lengthy climb later, and Pion was in his large closet looking for the clothing he had hid so long ago. Picking up and throwing away clothing like it was nothing, something that most nobles would certainly not do in the manner Pion did.

_'Where is it!? It **has **to be here, I know it! Where did I hide it!?' _His answer was in the form of a small burlap sack that fell on him when he threw a coat into the shelving above, knocking down the contents above and falling on his head.

_'Ow... Wait... is this... yes it is!' _He made a small jump for joy as he saw his old clothing in the sack but now to he had to figure a way to get out without getting stabbed.

_'First order of business is figuring a way out of here that'll just get me kicked out not split in half... maybe if I hide within a crowd or something... but even if I get out... if someone recognizes me, they'll kill me for the throne thinking I'd keep up what my 'father' is doing.' _As he was thinking everything over, he was trying on the old clothing to see that they fit still, which they do.

The clothes were a tattered and patched pare of old-fashioned pants, a dusty placid old shirt with a random patch here and there and a tattered cloak that was ripped at the ends and had a holes in places.

_'Wow, they still fit. And for some reason, I feel more comfortable in this than my "regal" clothing.'_

Once finished putting on the old clothes, he finally thought of a good plan.

_'I got it! I should act like a child laundry servant and go out acting as if I have an errand. This place has a couple of servants that have tattered clothes, they won't notice one more... though they will notice the ears, hands and tail... maybe...' _He looked over to see an old costume that had accessories that went over his Plusle ears and tail and made them look like Pichu ears and tail. _'This is good but for my hands...' _He looked at a pair of leather gloves, _'Perfect. Now no one will ever know.'_

As he was finished putting on his disguise, his 'father' knocked on the door. Pion grabbed the burlap sack, filled it with random clothing and walked out of the closet as if he were a launderer. As he did, his 'father' walked in, and looked over to him.

"You there laundry boy, where is Pion?"

Trying the best to disguise his voice, he answered, "He umm... he said he was going to the garden."

"Ahh.. thank you. Now run along and do your job, you will grow up to be a respectable and reliable one for the future king."

"Th-thank you sir." He walked past the King, and went downstairs, amazed at the perfect disguise.

_'I can't believe it worked! I can finally leave this stupid palace!' _Once he got to the main hall, he walked out the front doors, then the through the front courtyard and finally out the front gate into town.

The Castle Town was a very high-strung place in the foothills of the palace but once your past the elegant mansions of the nobility, the town gets very dark, dank and depressing. The populace hate their royalty but have no choice but to follow along; though there is the occasional riot, they get put down rather fast.

_'I didn't realize how run down everything is.' _As he walked through town, a couple of Poke's looked upon his sack of clothing and saw some of it hanging out, one of which had the royal emblem on it.

As he reached the center of town, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked over to see a Zangoose looking down on him.

"Hey kid, I bet you work at the palace. Would be a shame to lose those clothes." Pion knew what he wanted and decided to play in his favor.

"Oh no, I would never let anything happen to these clothes; they're the princes'... though I'm sure he won't miss them." He said, smirking at the truth he told.

"I like the way you think. tell you what, I'll buy the sack of clothes for two gold, how's that? I want to burn them; make the king go nuts." Pion nodded to this, handing over the sack while receiving the two gold coins. _'Money to be used later' _he thought. He then walked away as the Zangoose started to yell for everyone to gather around. As Pion walked, he neared the East Gate out of town. This was the moment of truth.

_'Either now, or never.' _He thought before calmly walking through, guards unaware that high royalty was walking past them, escaping his old life.

_'Time to explore.' _He though once more, walking down the road out of town, into the wilderness, ready for adventure.

* * *

How was it? Is this good? Please tell me; I love criticism!

- Silver the Flygon


End file.
